caintacatholiccollegefandomcom-20200216-history
Education
EDUCATIONAL THRUSTS FOR THE ACADEMIC YEARS 2008 - 2011 TOWARDS CCC GOLDEN JUBILEE & BEYOND EDUCATIONAL THRUST 1 Communion and Mission in Evangelization: Nurture a vibrant Catholic culture. OBJECTIVES #Promote deep spiritual maturity among all the members of the school community through seminars, retreats and liturgical celebrations. #Implement orientation and formation strategies for faculty staff, students, parents, and alumni that will communicate the CCC vision-mission and core values. #Inspire and foster members of the community to actively integrate the CCC vision-mission and core values in the school environment. ##Develop a deep sense of Honesty & integrity. ##Foster a strong sense of Fairness in the relations with community members and students. ##Nurture the spirit of fellowship, transforming CCC as a community of care, concern and love for each other. #Create innovative initiatives that will make CCC a true Instrument of Evangelization of Our Lady of Light Parish and the Diocese of Antipolo. #Persuade all members of the school community to actively participate in the apostolate, ministries, and mandated organizations of their respective parishes and the diocese. PERFORMANCE INDICATORS #Faculty, staff, students, parents, alumni and members of the parish community collaborate in providing Catechetical Instruction to the youth of Cainta and the Diocese #Active and inspired participation of members of the community in the parish ministries and community extension services. #Training of Catechists and Lay leaders; #Holding of conferences, seminars and symposia on Church affairs. EDUCATIONAL THRUST 2 Communion & Mission in Academic Excellence: Advance academic quality and innovation. OBJECTIVES #Advance student learning through teaching excellence and a dynamic curriculum. #Create a definite program for faculty development and strengthen faculty competencies. #Continue efforts to develop technological competency among both faculty and students. #Intensify efforts to develop interactive and collaborative teaching and learning. #Develop the sense of discipline and passion for learning and teaching among the members of the faculty. #Promote a deep Sense of Responsibility among the members of the faculty: ##Maximalism ##Service Orientation ##Client-centered ##Discipline & Punctuality PERFORMANCE INDICATORS #Level II Accreditation #Functional integration of ICT (computers, Internte, e-learning: computer assisted instruction and learning) into the curriculum. #Qualified and competent teachers with dedication and passion for developing the human person. #Established school of nursing through twinning or ladderized program. EDUCATIONAL THRUST 3 Communion & Mission in Governance: Create committed and collaborative leadership for institutional improvement. OBJECTIVES #Establish a process for aligning faculty recognition, rewards, retention, promotion and tenure with the mission, vision, and core values. #Implement a performance-based incentive program that recognizes excellence and rewards advancement. #Establish training and professional development programs that bolster excellence in cross-functional team building, collegiality, shared governance, and effective administration. #Encourage school administrators and personnel to become more service-oriented, client-centered and humane. PERFORMANCE INDICATORS #Performance Audit (use of performance appraisal system) #Rational System of rewards and compensation #Periodic measurements of faculty and staff satisfaction #Team and participative management EDUCATIONAL THRUST 4 Communion & Mission in Financial Sustainability: Develop stewardship and ownership of Cainta Catholic College. OBJECTIVES #Increase the size of enrollment and diversify program offering #Enhance student succes while increasing retention and graduation rates #Ensure and maintain schools' financial viability #Implement a comprehensive facilities management system for campus operations #Establish a functional Marketing and public relations program PERFORMANCE INDICATORS #Steady increase of enrollment; less drop-outs and summer graduate students #Balance and integrated curriculum with religuos education at the core #Promoted the image and reputation of CCC #Cost-cutting Program implemented #Enhanced quality of the campus environment EDUCATIONAL THRUST 5 Communion & Mission in Social Relevance and Responsibility: Build and maintain linkages and community engagement. OBJECTIVES #Develop a strong sense of Social Responsibility and Integrity among the employees, faculty, current students and alumni #Cultivate a profound sense of Patriotism among the members of the community, especially among the students and alumni #Train students to become more concerned with the environment, thereby forming them to become dedicated stewards of creation #Develop a culture of giving among current students and alumni #Make our outreach/Community extension program more extensive #Strengthen alumni affiliation and relations with CCC #Enhance social responsibility and community service among our alumni PERFORMANCE INDICATORS #Annual homecoming of Silver and Golden Jubilarians #Scholarship grants, donations from alumni associations #Expanded interaction and networking between alumni and students and continued assistance of alumni with job placement and career development #CCC alumni who are actively practice their Christian faith and are honest, just, socially responsible and faithful stewards of creation